The Cutest Dwarf
by Floral White
Summary: [Terinspirasi dari cover manga 679] Menurut hasil pengamatan Naruto, ada yang aneh dengan elf angkuh itu. Sasuke tidak seperti elf pada umumnya./"Seorang elf tidak mungkin menyukai dwarf 'kan?"[title sementara]R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, terinspirasi dari cover NS 679 (tentunya juga fanart2nya yg ketjeh2)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Kyuu sakit, Sakura-_chan_…" curhat Naruto dengan raut sedih. Cengiran bodoh yang biasa tersemat di wajahnya kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir karena naga kecil kesayangannya sekarang tengah terserang flu dan batuk. Lihat saja, sedari tadi naga malang berwarna oranye itu tak henti-hentinya batuk-batuk mengeluarkan semburan api pendek.

Sakura menatap prihatin pada sahabat manusianya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan gua mungil yang sudah empat bulan ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Menghela nafas pendek, Sakura mengambil Kyuubi dari pelukan Naruto. Ia langsung merasakan panas tubuh Kyuubi tidak wajar ketika naga tersebut berpindah ke pelukannya.

Naruto mengikuti gadis _dwarf _ itu masuk lebih dalam ke guanya. Ia sedikit kaget melihat sebuah pedang yang sangat dikenalnya tergeletak di atas meja yang berbentuk sepeti sebuah jamur yang terbuat dari batu.

"Bukannya itu pedang Teme?" Naruto bergumam penasaran, lalu menyentuh pedang ramping yang memiliki kipas merah putih di ganggangnya.

Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia terus berjalan ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman obat-obatan.

Dengan santainya, Naruto mengambil benda kesayangan _elf _berparas cantik itu. Ia menyeringai, kapan lagi bisa menyentuh pedang jelek yang selalu diagungkan oleh si Teme itu. Terkekeh pelan, Naruto langsung membawa pedang di atas meja keluar gua. Pemuda penyuka warna oranye tersebut memiliki rencana seru di kepalanya. Bahkan sekarang, ia melupakan tentang peliharaannya yang tengah sakit.

Di sisi lain, Sakura seolah melupakan Naruto. Gadis yang memiliki surai merah jambu sepunggung itu langsung menyibukkan diri mengurusi Kyuubi.

.

.

"Wow! Tajam juga…" kekeh Naruto menatap batang pohon yang hampir ambruk akibat sayatan pedang di tangannya. Belum puas memainkan pedang milik salah satu bangsa _elf _itu. Ia menyeringai, lalu berlari menuju salah satu pohon lainnya. Dan dalam sekali tebas, pohon tersebut ambruk.

"Seperti kapak Sakura-_chan _saja," gumamnya dengan senyum bodoh, mengingat betapa tajamnya kapak milik gadis _dwarf _itu ketika tengah membelah batu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah anak panah yang hampir menancap di kepalanya.

Naruto membeku, matanya melotot lebar. Jakunnya naik turun, terlihat susah menelan ludahnya. Setetes keringat terlihat jatuh menuruni dagunya.

"T-tadi itu apa?"

"Dobe!"

Desisan berbahaya memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Ia mencari sumber suara, dan langsung terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap melepaskan anak panah ke arahnya.

"A-apa yang—"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika anak panah tersebut terlepas dari busurnya. Matanya melebar _shock, _benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melepaskan benda tersebut ke arahnya. Apakah _elf _bajingan itu memang berniat untuk membunuhnya?

Naruto masih mematung ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata merah. Geraman kemarahan keluar dari tenggorokan pemuda yang memiliki telinga runcing itu. Dengan gerakan kasar, Sasuke mengambil pedang kesayangannya dari tangan kanan Naruto dan menyelipkan di pinggangnya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh pedangku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menebas tanganmu!" geram Sasuke.

Meneguk ludahnya susah payah, Naruto mencoba untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "Salahmu sendiri meninggalkannya di rumah Sakura-_chan_," Naruto memberi alasan. "_Cih, elf sialan!" _kutuknya dalam hati. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Sakura -_chan, _sih?" gerutu Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, Teme!" teriak Naruto. Pemuda itu berlari mengikuti masuk ke dalam gua Sakura.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya, mengabaikan umpatan Naruto dengan mulut besarnya.

Naruto yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan semakin panas. Wajahnya memerah melebihi warna naga kesayangannya.

.

.

"Nah, kau hanya butuh istirahat seharian ini," ujar Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap kulit kasar naga oranye yang tengah berbaring.

Mata merah naga tersebut mentap Sakura lembut, sepertinya sangat berterima kasih pada gadis _dwarf _itu karena telah menyembuhkan batuknya.

Kemudian, suara berisik mengusiknya. Sakura mendesah. Mengangkat naga kecil ke dalam pelukannya, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju sumber keributan. Dan benar saja, di ruang tamunya Naruto tengah mengomeli Sasuke namun tidak ditanggapi oleh _elf _dari klan Uchiha itu.

"Kau membuat sakit Kyuu bertambah parah saja, Naruto." Sakura mneyela omelan Naruto. Lalu matanya berpindah pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk anteng di kursi batunya. "Kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis _dwarf _yang kini sudah duduk di depannya. "Baru saja," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu melihat pedang milik Sasuke sudah terselip di pinggang pemiliknya. Pasti dia kesini karena melupakan pedangnya, pikir Sakura. "Bagaimana lenganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tatapan tidak percaya padanya. "Hn," gumamnya lalu menjulurkan lengan kirinya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil lengan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Kyuubi di pangkuannya. Ia kemudian menggulung lengan baju Sasuke. Emeraldnya langsung menyipit ketika melihat ruam hitam kebiruan di kulit putih pemuda itu. Tidak lama, cahaya hijau berpendar dari tangan mungil Sakura.

Naruto yang semenjak tadi seolah diabaikan oleh kedua rekannya itu hanya mengutuk dalam hati. Ia merengut kesal, lalu memilih untuk mengambil Kyuubi dari pangkuan Sakura. Mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang tidak jauh dari meja batu, Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya sambil memeluk Kyuubi yang tengah tertidur.

Iris kebiruannya tidak henti-hentinya menatap dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang itu. Sasuke yang merupakan seorang _elf _dan Sakura adalah _Dwarf_. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dua orang dari bangsa yang berbeda itu bisa akur. Naruto bukannya tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka, hanya saja hal itu membuatnya bingung. Setahunya, bangsa _elf _dan _dwarf _memang tidak pernah bisa akur, bahkan saling membenci satu sama lain.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah diobati oleh Sakura. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ekspresi pemuda _elf _itu. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari Sasuke.

Pemuda pemilik Kyuubi itu menganalisis kelainan yang tengah terjadi pada pemuda bangsa _elf _berparas cantik itu. Tatapan yang biasanya dingin kini terlihat lebih lembut ketika melirik Sakura. Eh? Naruto menyeringai. Matanya baru saja menangkap pemandangan langka dari bajingan egois di depannya. Dengan jelas matanya menangkap Sasuke melirik Sakura diam-diam ketika gadis itu tengah mengolesi lengannya dengan _gel _hijau yang entah dari apa. Bahkan tidak sekali, Naruto menangkap basah Sasuke beberapa kali.

Dan lagi, bukannya para _elf _memiliki dokter yang terkenal hebat, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah datang ke rumah Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang _dwarf _hanya untuk mengobati lengan jeleknya itu.

Naruto semakin yakin, Sasuke memang memiliki kelainan dari _elf _lainnya.

Naruto terlonjak, hal ini baru terpikir olehnya. Apa mungkin, Sasuke itu sebenarnya…

"Teme…" panggilnya.

Meski mendengar panggilan Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merespon pemuda bodoh berisik itu.

"Oi, Sasuke!" seru Naruto lagi, merasa tersinggung karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" gumam Sakura yang menjawab mewakili Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Idiot!" dengus Sasuke.

Naruto mengejang, menatap sinis pada _elf _angkuh yang masih menikmati pengobatan Sakura. "Kau ini benar-benar _elf _atau bukan, sih?" gerutunya.

Telinga runcing Sasuke berkedut mendengar ucapan bodoh Naruto. Tentu saja dia seorang _elf. _Apa si Dobe itu buta? Apa ia mengira dirinya itu _hobbit?_. "Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

Sakura yang tengah menggulung lengan baju Sasuke karena sesi pengobatanya telah selesai, hanya mendesah berat karena mendeteksi perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera dimulai.

"Sudah, Sasuke," ujar Sakura lalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu batu. "Tuh 'kan, kau bertindak seperti bukan seorang _elf _saja," ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya ada berapa _elf _yang kau kenal?" dengus Sasuke.

"Cuma kau saja," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang sudah berganti baju yang kini berdiri di sampignya.

"Ayo berangkat," ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari kursi batu.

"Heh, kalian mau kemana?" Naruto ikut berdiri dengan Kyuubi di pelukannya.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil Kyuubi dari tangan pemiliknya. "Kita disuruh berkumpul di rumah Kakashi," jelas Sakura.

"Eh, tumben. Biasanya penyihir menyebalkan itu melarang kita berkunjung," kata Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu memimpin dua pemuda itu keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

.

.

"Hei, Teme…" panggil Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang berjalan tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, ia kemudian menyeringai melihat pemuda _elf _itu tengah memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku ragu kau itu _elf_, Teme," seringai Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Seorang _elf _tidak akan menyukai _dwarf _'kan?" goda Naruto dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Otak jenius Sasuke langsung mencerna maksud ucapan pemuda bodoh itu. "Tidak!" elak Sasuke keras.

Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar, ucapanya seolah membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Naruto geli, semakin senang menggoda Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

Naruto tertawa keras, hingga menimbulkan perhatian dari Sakura.

Melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" desisnya mengancam.

Namun Naruto tidak memedulikannya. Pemuda itu semakin tertawa semakin keras. "Telinga runcingmu memerah, lho…" ejek Naruto kemudian berlari menghindari Sasuke.

"Mati kau, Dobe!" Sasuke menggeram, lalu mempersiapkan busur dan anak panahnya.

Tawa Naruto langsung berhenti melihat pose Sasuke yang siap melepaskan anak panahnya. "Hei, Teme! Kau tidak seriusk 'kan?" gugupnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, menutup sebelah matanya bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panahnya.

"Heeee! Kyaaa….!"

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga ke dalam hutan, berusaha untuk menghindari anak panah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat kedua pemuda itu hanya mendengus dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. "Tinggalkan saja _elf _dan manusia bodoh itu, Kyuu…" gumam Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, kesampean juga bikin fict ini. Dari chap Naruto 679 keluar, udah suka ama cover manganya, malah lebih suka covernya daripada isi ceritanya :v

Plus, fanart2 dari cover 679 itu ketjeh-ketjeh jadi tertarik untuk bikin fict seperti ini XD

Karena saya tidak terlalu tahu gimana trilogi _lord of the ring_ itu, jadinya semua tentang _elf, dwarf, human, wizard _di fict ini hanya imajinasi gaje saya :3

Oy, fict ini gak berat2 (?) karena saya niatnya cuman mau bikin friendship/romance antara empat bangsa berbeda, dan mode fict ini kayak oneshot, tapi akan ada kaitan disetiap chapternya xD

Semoga bisa dinikmati yaa.. :)


End file.
